Amor Inexplicable
by ReinaSaiyajin1
Summary: Un relato acerca de los comienzos de Vegeta y Bulma, y los obstáculos de su inexplicable amor. Es mi primer fanfic, no sean duros!
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor inexplicable**__**.**_

_**Chapter 1: Las vueltas de la vida.**_

_Siempre escuché que la vida da giros inesperados, que un día puedes amar a una persona, pero al otro día estar con otra. Creo que esa oración describe una extraña etapa de mi vida, ¿cómo podía estar más de diez años con Yamcha, y al otro día estar acostada con Vegeta a mi lado? Ese orgulloso príncipe que inexplicablemente había robado mi corazón, no lo comprendía, ¡era inaudito! Increíble que desde aquella extraña mañana en Kame-House, mi vida hubiese cambiado por completo. Recuerdo como comenzó todo, y lo narraré sin omitir ni el más mínimo detalle…_

_*****Narración a partir de la mañana en la cual llegó Raditz*****_

_Esa mañana había llegado muy furiosa a Kame-House, por nada más, ni nada menos que una de las frecuentes y molestas infidelidades de Yamcha. Era increíble, más de diez años de relación amorosa, confianza infinita, ¿acaso no alcanzaba con que le diera eso? No lo comprendía, desde que (con mi ayuda) se desvaneció esa timidez hacia las mujeres típica de él, no había perdido tiempo para "experimentar" con sus "pasatiempos" (como él llamaba a las otras mujeres) nuevas cosas. Sé que él era libre, pero eso no le daba derecho a engañarme, yo era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, con un cuerpo bien formado, mis encantos no se comparaban con los de ninguna otra, entonces, ¿por qué me engañaba? Era inconcebible, yo no voy a negar que centenares de hombres echaban varios vistazos a mi cuerpo en presencia de él, pero no justifica, a mí me miraban, a él las mujeres lo besaban, acariciaban y no mencionaré las otras cosas que deberían hacer con él, o él con ellas. Aparte no era que me miraban y yo les seguía la corriente, yo sólo los ignoraba, e intentaba que dieran la vuelta, pero no tenía la culpa de que quedaran hipnotizados por mi belleza, lo comprendía, ver a alguien como yo era lo mejor que le podía pasar a un hombre, y la ropa que yo acostumbro a usar no deja mucho a la imaginación._

_En fin, luego de que yo comunicara mi situación, llegó Goku, el cual nos sorprendió al presentarnos a su primer hijo, era un niñito muy tierno llamado Gohan, tal vez me extrañó la idea de saber que el niño solitario que vivía en las montañas y tenía una cola, ya fuera un hombre con una mujer y actualmente un hijo. Me impresionaba que rápido transcurría el tiempo, parecía que hubiese sido ayer cuando era una jovencita de dieciséis años que buscaba las esferas del dragón, y en ese entonces ya era una mujer con veintisiete años, era extraño. Luego de charlar un rato, llegó, como quien dice, nuestra perdición. Ese hombre con cabello largo, una especie de armadura, un extraño artefacto color verde en su ojo izquierdo, y con un semblante que, de verdad, daba miedo. Ese sujeto desde que llegó nos observó a todos, y lo curioso es que en vez de dirigirse a Goku con su nombre, lo mencionó como "Kakarotto", luego nos enteramos que el sujeto se llamaba "Raditz" y que era el hermano de Goku, me sorprendió mucho esa noticia, puesto que cuando conocí a Goku estaba solo, y él nunca me comunicó nada acerca de sus padres o hermanos, sólo mencionaba frecuentemente a su abuelo. Raditz, también dejó en claro que Goku era un extraterrestre, y que pertenecía a una raza llamada: Saiyajin. Esos extraterrestres se dedicaban de lleno a conquistar y vender planetas, o sino destruirlos junto con sus habitantes. Eran asesinos, mercenarios, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que alguien tan gentil como Goku perteneciera a una raza de asesinos psicópatas, luego también nos dio a entender que Goku era un "guerrero de clase baja", por eso fue enviado cuando era pequeño a conquistar un planeta tan débil como este. Ahora lo único que podía pensar era que a Goku se le había ido la memoria o algo parecido, a diferencia de eso, ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido para olvidar algo como esto? Definitivamente fue algo muy fuerte y extraño a la vez para experimentarlo en un solo día. Luego ese tal Raditz le dijo a Goku que debían volver a su planeta, y como Goku se negó, amenazo con asesinar a Gohan y destruir el planeta, luego yo intenté sostener a Gohan para que no se lo llevaran, pero el niño al ver el golpe que le fue propinado a su papá, salió corriendo a "ayudarlo", lo cual resultó mal, ya que Raditz terminó llevándose al niño, seguido de Goku, que luego de reponerse de ese golpe en segundos, fue en busca de Gohan._

_Resumiendo este prolongado episodio de mi vida, diré que Goku y Piccolo (que se le había unido) lucharon por destruir a Raditz, aunque los dos unidos, pero con distintos objetivos, ya que Goku sólo quería salvar a Gohan y Piccolo quería destruir a Raditz, para después asesinar a Goku, y luego de eso apoderarse del mundo, extraño objetivo en realidad, luego de mucho batallar, mi mejor amigo, tuvo que sacrificarse, ya que era la única manera de matar a Raditz, Piccolo usó su técnica, que si no me equivoco, me dijeron que se llamaba "Makankosappo" o algo parecido, pero para emplearla, alguien debía sostener al objetivo para que no se moviera, y luego dispararle. Pero lamentablemente no sólo asesinaba al objetivo, sino que también a quien lo sostuviera, desafortunadamente, Goku falleció, dejando tan sólo la tristeza de su pérdida en el corazón de todos, mejor ni pensarlo._

_~*__Necesito dejar en claro que yo me baso en el anime no en el manga, aclaro esto para que no haya confusiones, ya que en un manga de Akira Toriyama, claramente da a entender que Goku, no fue enviado para conquistar el planeta tierra por ser un guerrero de clase baja, sino porque Bardock y Gine, en el afán de protegerlo, lo enviaron a otro planeta. En fin, espero que no haya confusiones, y espero no se molesten por no aclararlo al principio __ .*~ _


	2. Fuertes experiencias

_**Chapter 2: Fuertes experiencias.**_

Pareciera que esas fuertes punzadas en mi corazón me hubiesen atravesado ayer, ese sentimiento de desplomarte en un segundo, todo había ido mal, la muerte de mi mejor amigo, una persona inigualable, la cual no merecía nada de esto, guardarme todo ese odio en mi interior no serviría de nada, pero a pesar de eso no me mostraría débil ante todos, además, yo sabía que podríamos utilizar las esferas del dragón, ¡pero daba lo mismo! ¡Él había muerto! Así sin más. Ese día fue difícil, no podía comprender nada, tampoco quería entenderlo, era horrible aceptar que dos saiyajins más fuertes que el anterior vendrían a atacar el planeta, una vez más. Los muchachos no creo que estuvieran mejor que yo, tan sólo de pensar la idea de morir junto con nuestro planeta era horrible de aceptar, el entrenamiento sería lo principal, y con eso mi segundo problema: Yamcha. Ese idiota tendría una gran excusa para no explicarme nada, y yo no tendría ninguna ventaja ahí, y menos para "estorbar" su entrenamiento, pero daba igual, eso era lo de menos, cuando acabara esto (si es que acababa), hablaríamos, y no se salvaría.

Pero pese a todo eso, no comprendía una cosa, que siempre había oído, y ahora no cerraba bien, siempre había oído decir que el destino no lo escribía nadie a todos y nos enseñó grandes cosas a través de su inocente rostro, podía haber creado un destino como este? ¿En qué rayos estaban pensando al decir eso? Apuesto a q, que los humanos, según sus acciones, palabras, hechos en realidad, creaban su propio destino, y ahora yo por mi parte creía que esa era la mentira más grande que me habían hecho, a mí y a muchos. ¿Cómo una persona tan gentil como Goku, la cual siempre ayudó que algún infeliz escribía los destinos, o alguien muy aburrido, porque había que estar aburrido para hacer sufrir a una gran persona como lo era Goku.

Nada de esto era justo, supongo que tal vez mi rostro denotara una profunda tristeza, pero ahora no era momento de andar guardando apariencias, ¿de que serviría? Al menos los guerreros seguían vivos, pero eso no iba a ser para siempre, la llegada de esos saiyajin's se acercaba, y mi angustia aumentaba.

Desearía contar todo con infinidad de detalles, pero sólo de recordar mi sufrimiento, me obliga a resumir todo, y remarcar una parte característica de mi vida: la muerte de Yamcha. Ese episodio de mi vida, el cual me dejó indefensa ante todo, aún recuerdo claramente la transmisión por tv, ese momento, ese dolor, mi sangre que hervía, sentía que no corría sangre por mis venas, sino sufrimiento, también recuerdo el leve llanto de Puar, y pude notar mi palidez en el reflejo del televisor, ese brillo característico de mis ojos, lo vi desvaneciéndose, ¿cómo había sucedido eso? Llegaron esos saiyajin's, pusieron semillas en el suelo y se formaron unos alienígenas-plantas, los cuales fueron destinados a matar a todos, pero el primero que se ofreció fue Yamcha, y así le fue, el "saibaiman", como fueron llamados, después de una batalla corta, se aferró a Yamcha y explotó, dejando así, destruido a mi novio, si podía llamarlo así. Afortunadamente, antes de Yamcha, Ten Shin Han había derrotado a uno, y luego de la muerte de Yamcha, los que restaban fueron destruidos por Piccolo y Krilin. Luego lucharon contra ese tal Nappa, el cual, lamentablemente, mató a Ten, a Chaoz y a Piccolo. Gracias a ese saiyajin con cabello cual flama negra, se salvaron Gohan y Krilin, ya que accedió a esperar a Goku, sin luchar más, al parecer el sujeto más grande le tenía mucho respeto al otro, ya que lo obedeció sin chistar, eso era extraño, pues la apariencia de "Nappa" parecía más destructora que la del otro, y a simple vista parecía que lo podía asesinar, tan solo con un golpe, pero recordé que las apariencias engañan, así que ni me limite a acotar nada al respecto.

Luego de esas trágicas muertes, el saiyajin Nappa cortó la transmisión, supongo que ataco a los camarógrafos, y ahí me quede yo, sin ningún medio de comunicación, sin saber lo que sucedía, sin entender nada de los sucesos en el campo de batalla. Ahora solo iba a esperar? Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se entremezclaron con otro, el cual me hizo recordar el scouter que yo había investigado, el cual anteriormente había pertenecido a Raditz, ahora al menos algo podría saber. Luego el pequeño dispositivo explotó, a causa de la cantidad de poder expulsado en el campo de batalla, apuesto a que sería de Goku, pero definitivamente, a partir de ese momento, estaríamos muy des comunicados.

Luego de esos sucesos, al final sé que hubo una batalla enorme, con muchos ataques y golpes intercambiados, al final Goku, Krilin y Gohan, además de ser los únicos sobrevivientes, fueron los que derrotaron a Vegeta con ayuda de Yajirobe, pero lo curioso fue que no asesinaron a Vegeta, el escapó, según Krilin tuvieron la oportunidad, pero Goku no lo permitió

Luego de que todo acabara, fuimos a por ellos, los cuales estaban demasiado malheridos, me había recuperado un poco, pero al ver el cadáver de Yamcha explote en ira, y con cada comentario hacia mí, era un grito mío hacia ellos, estaba frustrada, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que rompiera en llanto. Luego de subir a la nave vi que introducían a mi difunto novio dentro de una especie de cajón, eso me entristeció más, se ofrecieron a conducir, pero saque mi lado más optimista, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas positivas, dije que yo conduciría, debía ser fuerte, tendríamos posibilidades de resucitarlo, así que, de que serviría dejarse hundir por la tristeza? Si de alguna manera u otra el volvería, yo tenía la certeza de que volvería. Luego de eso comenzamos a hablar justamente de las posibilidades que tendríamos de revivir a todos, y todo encajo, según Krilin, Piccolo era de otro planeta y ahí podría haber nuevas posibilidades, ya que posiblemente, hubiera otras esferas del dragón, y al parecer habían acertado, luego Goku, contacto a Kaio-Sama, el cual nos dio las coordenadas y la información de dicho planeta, el cual se nombraba: Namekusei o simplemente Namek, luego de eso, pedí que me asistieran al volante, ya que me urgía hacer unos cálculos y no podía hacer dos cosas a la vez, luego de que el Maestro Roshi tomara el volante, me dispuse a calcular utilizando la información brindada por Kaio-Sama, según Krilin yo había sido la única que había comprendido todo eso, luego de calcular, me dio como resultado que tardaríamos 4339 años y tres meses en llegar a Namek, entonces Krilin nos comunicó que él había encontrado el control de la nave de uno de los saiyajin's, y de ahí la posibilidad de ir a Namek con esa nave. Con eso llegaron nuevas posibilidades, las cuales renovaron mis esperanzas, ahora si todo tenía sentido, ¡que afortunados fuimos!

Días después, Goku ya estaba en el hospital, y la paz reinaba otra vez, pero todos ocultando tristeza y con una sola esperanza: Namekusei. En un día como esos llegué esperanzada a Kame-House, había sacado nuevas conclusiones con eso de la nave y el control, la nave la mantenían en investigación, pero con el control podía llamarla, por eso fui a Kame-House, porque ahí estaban todos y podríamos investigarla más a fondo, después de todo, 5 mentes (o más) funcionaban mejor que una. Lo malo de todo esto fue que, ¡la nave explotó, presioné un botón y vi por tv como se autodestruyó! ¡Ahora sí que estábamos perdidos! Y por si eso fuera poco, ¡un sujeto extraño apareció de la nada en una alfombra mágica! Aunque después de que me explicaran bien quien era, me pareció interesante, luego él nos comunicó que había una nave, en la cual posiblemente, pudiéramos llegar muy rápido a Namekusei, me molestó la idea de los muchachos: dijeron que como yo era la única que comprendía todo lo extraño que decían, yo tenía que ir, finalmente accedí, subí a la alfombra, la cual extrañamente no voló, sino que se teletransportó. Fue indignante, luego de escalar una montaña, llegué a destino y vi la nave, la cual era muy peculiar, luego, Míster Popo (el nombre del amigo de Kamisama), me contó la historia de Kamisama, y me enseñó todo acerca de la nave. Luego de volver, nos decidimos por los pasajeros hacia Namekusei, seriamos: Krilin, Gohan y yo. A decir verdad, no nos imaginamos que Gohan hubiese querido ir, pero a pesar de eso quiso hacerlo, claramente después de mucho insistir, a Milk no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de que su pequeño niño viajara hacia el espacio, pero a pesar de eso accedió, después de que todo estuviera listo y organizado, nos dispusimos a partir, hacia Namekusei…

Notas de autor: Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traje el nuevo capítulo, sé que me demoré bastante, pero fue por problemas. Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews constructivos. Los quiero, bye!

PD: Gracias a Marilu Moreno y a Danielita1999 ;) Su cortesía me alentó a seguir! :3


End file.
